


We’re Getting There

by pottahlover55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Metamorphmagus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Putting up a mind barrier, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Regulus Black is in Ravenclaw, Sirius Black has a Twin, Sirius’ twin has to go into hiding, The Marauder's Map, Walburga and Orion are actually good parents, all school years, so it’s gonna be long, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: Sirius Black has a secret that none of the Marauders can never and will never know. He has a twin sister. He isn’t able to talk to her at school for her protection in the war. Walburga is doing everything to keep her daughter safe even if it means giving her to a muggle family when she’s only 8 years old. Sirius and Hailey talk to each other for the next 3 years using their twin telepathy until one day Hailey stops talking to him and leaves him all alone. One the same day he gets his Hogwarts letter and his entire life changes.Follow the Marauders + Hailey Black or better well known as Harley Hallow through their time at Hogwarts. From finding out Remus is a werewolf. To finding out that Harley/Hailey is his Twin. Join these kids on a life changing adventure that their never going to forget, at least not for a while.Also might be going past Hogwarts to what they’re doing after. Without Lily and James dying. Without Peter’s betrayal. Without Sirius going to Azkaban, while watching Tonks and Hailey get along with their matching metamorphosis ability.
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes & Original Female Character(s), James Potter & Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Original Female Character(s), Marlene McKinnon & Original Female Character(s), Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Peter Pettigrew & Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black & Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> No this is gonna be a really long story like SUPER LONG so please stay around and read it I swear it’s gonna be really good!!
> 
> Also I want it to be known that this is a safe space for all people no matter their Race, Gender, or Sexuality
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 1 where Sirius has to say goodbye to his twin sister and while she’s taking it in stride you can tell Sirius is not
> 
> Enjoy

Three kids run around the house laughing amongst themselves the oldest - Sirius Orion Black - being just shy of 8 is running next to his twin sister - Hailey Walburga Black - who was just two minutes younger than Sirius looked back at their youngest brother - Regulus Arcturus Black - who just turned seven.

Walburga and Orion watch their children fondly as they play together before calling them to dinner. Tomorrow was the twins birthday. Walburga would do anything to keep her children safe but she couldn’t keep Sirius or Regulus safe from the war that was approaching but she could protect her daughter, and she would at all costs.

Her brother often wrote as to why she didn’t bring her two boys more often. As far as the wizard world is concerned they only have two sons. 

They were sitting at dinner when Regulus started laughing at Hailey who had changed her face to look like a duck.

Walburga smile at her daughter and she knew she couldn’t protect her forever. She knew what she had to do

The next day Sirius woke up and jumped on his parents bed. Hailey walked in a while later and told Sirius to be quiet as she snuggled up to her mom. Walburga stroked her daughters long curly black hair that was past her shoulders 

“C’mon its birthday time!” Sirius cried sitting on his father with a bright smile his two front teeth were gone as he lost them just last night 

Orion chucked and scooped up Sirius leaving Walburga with Hailey

”Mommy are you sending me away today?” the little girl asks her mother quietly 

Walburga can feel her eyes begin to wet “Yes sweetie. We’re trying to protect you. But I’ll write and tell you everything and you can talk to Sirius about everything with your twin telepathy, but when your letter to Hogwarts arrives promise me you’ll make sure nobody can recognize you and make sure you but up you barrier” Walburga tells her small child as she picks her up 

“Ok mommy. I promise” her child who just turned eight was promising her mom the last thing Walburga would ever promise her to do

”Let’s go get some pancakes” Walburga says and together they walk down to the dining room where Orion, Sirius, and Regulus are already sitting eating pancakes

Hailey shifting her hair and face to look exactly like Sirius and starts talking

”I’m Sirius Orion Black. I’m the oldest by two minutes I rule this kingdom” causing a piece of pancake to be flung at her while Regulus was howling with laughter. The family freeze when the doorbell rings

”Hailey up to your room sweetie” Orion says “You boys stay here”

Hailey runs to her room and listens to the conversation downstairs 

“Arcturus! What a pleasant surprise” Walburga says in an obvious fake sweet tone

”Walburga” A man with a gruff voice grunts out “I came to see my two nephews and wish the birthday boy happy birthday”

”Of course come on in” Walburga say inviting him in

Loud footsteps sound through the house heading towards the dining area where Sirius and Regulus were sitting talking to their father

When Arcturus walks in the two boys jump up and hide behind their father

”Just came to wish a Happy Birthday to a special boy. Where’d he go though?” Arcturus chuckles slightly 

Sirius and Regulus jump out from their hiding spots both yelling “UNCLE ARCTURUS!” both running up to hug him

Hailey is listening upstairs wishing she could be down there but she was supposed to be in her room for a reason right 

“Happy birthday Sirius!” she hears the man “Uncle Arcturus” say to her twin brother she sighs quietly and shifts her features to look like a different person entirely. Her curly black hair was replaced with straight blond hair the ended at her shoulders. Her pale skin tanning a bit and her icy blue eyes turned a swampy green.

Hailey stood looking at herself when someone walks in

”Madam Black?” She hears her favourite house elf Whispy ask

She turns around with her new appearance shocking the poor house elf

”Whispy?” Hailey asks once the house elf doesn’t speak

”Who are you? Where is my master?” the terrified house elf whispers 

Hailey takes off her disguise and Whispey let’s out a breathe of relief as the house elf sets down a couple presents

”Your Uncle Arcturus will be staying for the whole day. Your mother told me to bring up your gifts” 

“Thank you. You may leave” Hailey says as tears flood her eyes she sits on her floor alone crying silently

After Arcturus left Walburga went up to her daughters room to see her presents unopened and her daughter curled up in a corner crying. Walburga rushes over and hugs her daughter tight 

“I know it’s not fair sweetheart” as Hailey sobbed into her mother’s shoulder 

“I don’t want to leave” Hailey whimpers out pitifully 

“I know darling. I know” Walburga comforted her daughter until Sirius walked in and saw his twin crying

”What happened!” he cried racing over to his twin hugging her as well

”She has to leave soon Sirius” Walburga says watching her eldest sons face twist into hurt and pain

”But, she needs to stay here!” Sirius pouted

”She can’t Sirius” Walburga says running her hands through his hair

”Mommy?” Hailey asks looking up 

“Yea sweetie”

”I did something. Watch” Hailey puts her disguise she did earlier making Sirius look at her in wonder

”That’s amazing sweetheart.” Walburga praises her daughter “Why don’t we open your presents now?” 

Hailey bites her lip and nods sadly

”Ok”

They open up her gifts. Books and colours. She smiled happily with just the one gift when there were a couple more sitting on her floor.

”Thank you mom” She says hugging her mom

”This one is from me and Regulus” Sirius say excitedly handing his twin another package

She opens it and inside are two stuffies. A big black dog with a tag that said “I’m Sirius Black the doggie” and a smaller white owl that said “I’m Regulus Black the Snowy Owl” she hugged the gifts and hugged her brother 

Meanwhile Walburga was packing up some clothes and books for Hailey before turning to her daughter “It’s time to say goodbye” she says softly 

Hailey looks at her brother and hugs him again “Bye Sirius and I’m Hailey Black the ducky” she makes her mouth into a duck beak making Sirius laugh

”Bye Hailey” Sirius smiles at his sister as he hugs her for the last time

Regulus was sitting in his room when Hailey and Walburga came in.

”I have to go Reggie” Hailey says while sitting next to her brother

”Why?” Regulus looks at his sister confused

”You’ll see her again” Walburga calls out to Regulus

”Promise?” Regulus holds out his pinky to his sister

”Promise” Hailey interlock their pinky’s with a smile before hugging him before walking out the door and leaving home for who knows how many years

**A COUPLE YEARS LATER**

Harley Marie Hallow was sitting at the table looking at her younger sibling her hair had grown so it was almost to her waist. Her mother wouldn’t let her cut it though saying it was beautiful the length it was. Jacob looked over at his sister who just received her Hogwarts letter

”You’re gonna wearn madgic?” her two year old brother asks her excitedly

”You bet I am Jake” Harley says while laughing and changing her face to look like a chicken to get a laugh out of her brother 

Harley looks out the window and sees some kids running around. How she wished she could do that with her other brothers...


	2. Hogwarts Express (Year 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is chapter 2 enjoy. Comments and kudos make my day so please leave them

Sirius stared in the mirror his hair was cut just before school started for him. His twin stopped talking to him 3 weeks ago and he felt alone. He would hang out with Regulus and talk to his mom but nothing compared to talking with his twin. It had been 3 years since Sirius had seen Hailey. He missed her.

His mother walks in and runs her fingers through his hair. “I know you miss her, but it’s for her own safety that I sent you away” a tear falling down his mother’s cheek

”I know mom” Sirius manages to get out “It won’t matter if I’m not in Slytherin right?”

”No sweetheart. Whatever house you’re in it will fine. Just be careful around Bellatrix, and Narcissa. They’re bad news. Although Andromeda is good. Know I’ll be proud of you no matter what” His mother says kissing the top of his head “Now come along before we miss the train”

She pulls her sons along through Kings Cross to platform 9 3/4 when someone walks up to them their bright blue eyes looking up at them worried

”I’m sorry, but do you know how to get onto platform 9 3/4?” the girl had long brown hair that was down by her waist.

”Yes, it’s Sirius’ first year at Hogwarts too” Walburga said sweetly to girl guiding her and her family towards the brick wall between platform 9 and 10

”Harwey gonna go wearn madwic?!” a little boy beside the girl asks with a bright toothy smile

”I am. I’m gonna go on a cool train too. Do you wanna see?” The girl asks picking the little boy up and resting him on her hip their mother’s eyes filled with fondness 

“Yes pwease” 

“So how do we get there?” The girl turns to Walburga again

”Walk through that wall” Walburga says

The girls eyes widen while her one hand tightens on her trolley “Ok” she whispers before walking up and going through the wall and seeing a magnificent train that had her brother squealing in delight pointing at it

”Wook Harwey Wook!” he exclaimed over and over

”I see it Jake” Harley says a bright smile on her face as she hands her brother to her mom so she can board the train “Bye mom, bye Jake” Harley says smiling at her family before getting on the train. Finding an empty compartment to sit in

Sirius watches as the girl who asked for help walked through the wall while holding her brother. He crosses the wall to hear her talking to him before getting on the train herself

”Sirius, I am so proud of you” His mother says and she bends down to hug him

”I’ll miss you” Sirius whispers like it’s a secret 

“I’ll miss you too”

Sirius hugs his mother one more time before heading onto the train himself. He finds the girl again and enters the compartment 

“Can I sit in here?” Sirius asks nervously 

The girl smiles sweetly “Of course you can” she gestures to the other seats while pulling out a book

”My names Sirius Black” Sirius said awkwardly 

The girl smiles at him “Harley Hallow” 

Sirius smiles at Harley and the two begin to talk until another boy walks in. He had light brown hair and some scars on his face 

“Um can I sit in here?” The boy was gnawing on his lips nervously

Harley smiles sweetly at the boy “Of course you can” The boy let’s out a sigh of relief and sits down with them

”My names Harley Hallow and this is Sirius Black. What’s your name?” Harley asks looking at the boy with a small smile on her face

”Remus Lupin” The boy says timidly but Harley just smiles at him and somehow gets him to engage in the conversation until two more boy came to the compartment as well

The first has messy black hair with round circle glasses and tan skin. The other boy has blond hair with a mouse like face looking nervous 

“Sorry but do you mind if we sit here?” The boy with black hair asks

Harley being the saint she is smiles at them and nods “Yea of course you can”

The two boys enter and sit down. The moment they’re settled the train begins to move to bring them to Hogwarts 

“What are your names?” Remus asks the two new boys 

“I’m James Potter” The boy with the messy black hair says with a confident smile

”I’m Peter Pettigrew” The mouse like boy says quietly 

“I’m Remus Lupin” Remus says shaking both of their hands

”Sirius Black” Sirius reaches his hand out and shakes their hands as well

“Harley Hallow” She sticks her hand out as well and shakes their hands before launching back into a conversation. It seems all of them were gonna be good friends

“First years over here!” They heard someone call for first years down by the lake. The 5 students race over there where they are greeted by a lady wearing green robes her hair put up in a perfect bun

She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and she escorted the students across the lake to the great hall. Harley, Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter stand there as they wait for the sorting to start. They walk in and look at the floating candles. They all stand at the front of the great hall and wait to be sorted

“Black, Sirius” McGonagall calls. Sirius walks up and an old hat is placed on his head

”A Black!” The hat cry’s out startling the first years “But where to put you. I know, GRIFFINDOR” 

The table on the far right that was a sea of red and gold start cheering as Sirius walks over to the Griffindor table with a small smile

”Hallow, Harley” 

Harley walks up a bit nervous. The hat was barley placed on her head before calling out “GRIFFINDOR”

Harley walks over to the cheering table

Lupin, Remus

Remus walks up his shoulders slumped 

The hat sits on his head for a while before announcing “GRIFFINDOR” causing Remus to look confused as he walks over to the table 

More people are sorted into their houses when finally they get to the ‘P’ section

”Pettigrew, Peter”

Peter walks up and the hat sits on his head looking as though it was confused “GRIFFINDOR” the hat called Peter joined them

”Potter, James”

James walks up and the hat sits on his head “GRIFFINDOR” the hat calls again

There were 8 new Griffindors that year 4 girls - Harley, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnons, and Dorcas Meadowes - and 4 boys - James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius - the first years looked at their dormitory’s in awe before claiming their beds

Harley got to know Lily a bit and showed the girls her metamorphic ability changing her features to look like Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene making the girls laugh. The girls became fast friends before they called it a night and went to sleep

The boys looked at their room and claimed their beds. James looked up at Sirius for a moment before asking 

“You wanna plan some pranks?” 

Sirius smirked “You bet I do”

So all night the four boys planned pranks for the year laughing and having fun.

All in all it was going to be a great year


	3. The Marauders are Formed (Year 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders are formed in this chapter but will Harley become the fifth member of will they keep it at just four 
> 
> Yes i know that Harley sounds like a guy name but it can be a girl name too

The next morning Harley wakes up and takes a shower. She didn’t realize until it was too late as she was distracted but Sirius could hear her thoughts about how she hoped this year would go. She threw up her barrier quick but not she still heard Sirius thinking about where she had been. She ignores him and gets ready for the day getting dressed into her school robes grabbing her bag and heading down to the great hall for breakfast

She sees Remus already sitting there so she goes and joins him 

“Hey Remus” she greets her friend as she sits down and grabs a piece of toast

”Hey Harley” Remus stifles a yawn as he greets her

”Did you not sleep well last night?” she asks worried for her friend

”Just stayed up with the other planning some pranks and what not” Remus mumbles tiredly 

Harley laughs to herself. It sounded like her twin.

Sirius of course chose that moment to walk into the great hall and sit across from her

”Sirius” she greets trying not to laugh at his tired expression

”‘arley” he greets back

”Your prank planning session go ok?” she asks with a smirk

”Yea” he mumbles before falling face first into a bowl of porridge before sitting back up quickly eyes a little cross causing Harley to burst out laughing as James and Peter walk in as well both looking equally as tired

“Boys” she manages through her giggles

“Hey Harley” Both boy mumble at the same time

Lily came in and sat beside her “Are they ok?” she asks suddenly

”Yea they’re fine” she says through her giggles

Lily looks at Sirius who has porridge all over his face. Some hair stuck in it

Harley pretends to throw up making her hair turn a puke green for a moment before it turns back to her normal chestnut brown hair. Sirius’ eyes go wide

”Woah! You’re a metamorphosis?!” he asks suddenly startling all the girls minus Harley

”That’s a big word Sirius. You sure you know what it means?” she asks a small smile gracing her face

Sirius pauses and looks around “Well I don’t know the exact meaning but I know what metamorphic people can do. They can change their appearances at will making them perfect for being aurors because they can become anyone”

Harley smiles at the boy “Nice job” she complements him causing him to blush slightly at the praise “They also are technically anamagus. Most metamorphic people who have a werewolf friend will shift into an animal of sorts to make the transformation more bearable because it helps them remember who they are” the girl trails off at the looks she gets

”How do you know?” Lily asks

”I read it in a book one time. Also if I shift into an animal I can smell if one of you is a werewolf or not.” Harley laughs a little noticing Remus’ tension but decided to confront him later.

”Cool!” James said almost immediately 

“Not always” She whispers so only she could hear, but it being so close to full moon Remus heard her too and decided to talk to her later 

“Oh! C’mon, we’re gonna be late for Potions” Marlene cries out and the girls jump up the boys not to far behind and run to the dungeon 

Harley turns to face Sirius “ _Tergeo_ ” getting rid of the porridge on his face

”Thanks” Sirius says with a small smile. Harley gives a small nod in return before heading into the classroom and sitting next to Remus. Marlene was sitting with Dorcas, Lily was sitting with Peter, and James was waiting for Sirius it seemed.

”Hey Black” James greets “How cool would it be if we became anamagus?” the boys launch into their conversation with intent until the professor calls their attention to the front and starts the lesson.

Behind them Harley and Remus start working immediately and brewing their potion the fastest and having their potion be close to perfect.

Harley looks over to Remus when they’re done

”So you’re a werewolf?” she whispers so quietly that nobody but Remus would’ve been able to hear

”How’d you know?” Remus mumbles back

”You tensed the moment I mentioned them. Don’t worry I’m not gonna say anything. If you ever want someone during the full moons don’t be afraid to ask” Harley says with a kind smile

”That’s not your actual appearance either right?” Remus says with an equally kind smile

Harley shakes her head “I’ll show you the real me another time” she whispers before they’re all dismissed. Remus and Harley talking amongst themselves about their different struggles until they arrive at Transfiguration where they take their assigned seats which are somehow still close together. Remus sitting one desk behind her. James beside her and Lily in front of her.

McGonagall started the lesson. Harley started working on the spell when told getting it perfect of her first try causing McGonagall give her house points

“How are you doing Remus” she murmured so only Remus could hear again

”Oh perfect Mr. Lupin! 10 more points to Griffindor” McGonagall calls out cheerfully causing Harley to smile

She turns and smiles at Remus who smiles right back.

**IN THE COMMON ROOM**

James sat next to Peter, Sirius, and Remus. He looks at them all and smiles at them “We should have a group name” He suggested 

“How about The Marauders?” Harley suggests popping out of nowhere “Though next prank planning session make sure you get some sleep so you don’t make fools out of yourselves again” before walking away

”I like it” Remus says “Marauders is another word for troublemakers”

James smiles widely and looks at his three friends 

“We’re The Marauders” 


	4. The First Prank (Year 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders play their first prank

Harley sat at the Griffindor breakfast table alone the next day desperately wanting to talk to her twin again but not as Harley. The daily post came in and an owl dropped a letter by her. She picks it up and opens in

_Haylie,_

_Its Walburga. Your mother. I had to let you know you are in danger! You must avoid a certain Slytherin boy, who is most observant. His name is Severus Snape. He has noticed your metamorphous ability’s. Please be careful especially around Sirius. He can’t know it’s you._

_With Love_

_Mother and Father_

_Also, congratulations on getting into Griffindor darling_

Harley smiles at the letter before tucking it into its envelope and tucking it into her robes when Remus sits down beside her

”Hey” he says nervously

”How are you feeling?” Harley asks knowing he must be sore it being the day before the full moon

”Sore” Remus says rolling his shoulders back making them pop audibly 

Harley winces in sympathy “I felt that way when I could control my abilities I was always sore” rubbing Remus’s back in a way that looked friendly to anyone else but she was working out some of the tightness between his joints 

“Are you serious about keeping me company tomorrow night” Remus asks

”Yes Remus” She smiles at her friend kindly 

Remus nods and the two begin breakfast 

“Oh! Maybe move to the left a bit and let someone else sit where you’re sitting” Remus say after a moment a flicker of worry flashes across his face 

“If I move and I get something dumped on me I’m hexing James, and Sirius into oblivion because I know this was all their idea” Harley moves over as she speaks and a fifth year Griffindor takes her place and a giant bucket of swamp water was dumped on her.

Harley’s mouth was wide open before turning to Remus, who’s mouth was also wide open but not from surprise but amusement.

Harley turned and saw Sirius and James standing together cackling. She stands up and helps out the Fifth year

”Evanesco” Harley says quickly making the water disappear before pointing to Sirius and James “They’re the ones who did it will you help me hex them?” 

The fifth year grins at her and stands up and together they march over to Sirius and James who were to busy laughing to notice them

The fifth year clears her throat causing the boys to jump. Their eyes go comically wide as they see they dumped swamp water on the Griffindor prefect. Who was clear of all the water

”Hey boys” She says sweetly before looking in the distance 

“Professor!” she calls cheerfully as McGonagall walks up “These two trouble makers decided it would be funny to dump a bucket of swamp water on me. Luckily this girl was helpful enough to clean me up and tell me who did it” she steps aside and Harley is standing there with an eyebrows raised

”If you’re going for pranks. Don’t get caught” Harley advises before walking back into the great hall to sit with Remus who was close to laughing 

“They didn’t even notice you” he says with a big smile

”I know” Harley responds with a laugh

”How do you know so many spells?” Remus inquired suddenly

”What do you mean?”

”Well for starters you know: Terego, Evanesco, you mastered Vera Verto first try, you can make any potion in your sleep, you know Expelliarmus, Flipendo, Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, Nox, Scorgify, Ferula, the list goes on!”

”Oh, well I read and practice a lot I guess” Harley laughs out awkwardly. “Tonight I’ll show you who I really am though. I promise Remus” Harley says quietly a hint of anxiety in her tone

”You don’t have to Harley” Remus assures her

”I want to Rem. I trusting you to never tell anyone ok?” her voice had a slight waver in it

”I swear” Remus says smiling softly before they both turn to their breakfasts when James and Sirius sit down startling Harley and Remus. Harley’s brown hair turned a bright purple for a moment

”How could you snitch on us like that?!” James accuses

”You were being obvious she would’ve found out anyway. If you really want to be Marauders you need to learn how to be sneakier” Harley says and turns to her food and starts to eat

”Well if you’re such a marauder than what would your pranks be?” Sirius asks

Harley looks up with a smile “I’m glad you asked”


	5. The Fifth Marauder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy i decided to include Harley/Hailey in the marauders as she helps them become the mischief makers they end up becoming, but mainly working in the backgrounds so she’s not on the marauders map

Remus’ bones ached as he attended his classes. Harley giving him as much comfort as she could. She walked him to the hospital just before dinner.

Madam Pomfrey looks at Harley apprehensively 

“You can leave now Miss Hallow” 

“No, she can stay” Remus interjects softly “She knows and she’s a metamorphosis so she can shift into an animal so I won’t attack her so she can help me”

Madam Pomfrey still looks weary about it but still nods in agreement her lips pursed slightly

She casts a disillusion spell on both children and led them to the giant tree that was near the back of the school

”Now watch carefully as soon you’ll have to do this yourself” Madam Pomfrey says and she levitates a stick and touches a knot near the trunk of the tree. They watch as the tree stops moving

Madam Pomfrey removes the disillusionment charm as they near a trap door

”What is this place?” Remus asks intrigued 

“A safe place for you to transform every full moon” Madam Pomfrey answers as the two kids step in

Harley immediately changed into a beautiful doe and trotted around carelessly 

Madam Pomfrey smiles at the action

”You’ll be safe Remus” With that she leaves and locks the trapdoor

Remus finds Harley standing in human form looking at Remus with a small smile 

“I told you I would show you who I really am” before her appearance melts away and icy blue eyes stare back at him instead of the usual brown he was used to. Her long brown hair was replaced with shoulder length curly black hair and her tan complexion became fair and pale

”Who are you really?” Remus asks curious

”My birth name is Hailey Walburga Black” ~~Harley~~ Hailey whispers

”Like Sirius Black, Black” Remus says his eyes wide

”Sirius is my twin brother. You can’t tell anyone! Not even Sirius” Hailey says desperately 

Remus nods before hissing in pain

”Here let me help you” Hailey helps Remus to the bed and gets his clothes off before transforming into a wolf this time to see how the werewolf would react.

\\_/\\_/\\_/

The wolf wakes up disoriented, and on a bed. He jumps for a bit before he notices another wolf.

He yips happily at the wolf, he finally had a friend

The wolf responded with an equally happy yip

The two wolfs run around their new area. The smaller wolf looks happy to be there and the bigger wolf was bounding around running everywhere. Jumping up and down before going back to the bed and jumping on that

The smaller wolf howls at the moon with the bigger wolf. The wolf has never been this satisfied before. Pack mate, friend, new home. Life was good

The little wolf stretches slightly letting out a yawn

The wolf urges the smaller wolf onto the bed before curling beside them to protect them before drifting off themselves

\\_/\\_/\\_/

Remus wakes up in the hospital wing. He didn’t feel any pain, just the soreness that came from the transformation

Hailey was beside him her head resting in her hand as she slept her real appearance was replaced by her school appearance. Except her brown hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. Some circle glasses on her nose.

”Mr Lupin! You’re awake already?” Madam Pomfrey came bustling to his bed giving him some pain reliever and some food while waking up Hailey “Miss Hallow”

Hailey woke up with a start “Sorry Madam Pomfrey.” Hailey blushed embarrassed “How you feeling Rem?” She turns to Remus with an inquisitive look

”Did I hurt myself at all?” Remus asks

”Nope! Not one scratch” Hailey said with a smile “The wolf was happy all night. When I got tired he curled around me as to try to protect me” 

Remus smiled “So it worked?!” 

“It worked!” 

“You can leave the hospital wing and go to classes now Mr Lupin and Miss Hallow as you are both in perfect health” Madam Pomfrey gives them some cleans clothes then dismisses them.

They get dressed and head to Transfiguration with McGonagall

\\_/\\_/\\_/

James, Sirius, and Peter look for Remus all night when he didn’t come back for curfew. After talking with Lily neither had Harley.

”Where could they be?” James asks concerned

”I don’t know” Lily sounded stressed “Harley is always on time if not early”

”Remus is the same” Peter added into the conversation

”We could go ask McGonagall” Sirius suggested and the four agreed and went to find their head of house

”What in Merlin’s name are you four doing out of bed?” McGonagall asks a robe pulled over her night dress

”Harley and Remus are missing!” James exclaims “We’re worried professor”

”I’ll go ask the headmaster now go back to bed” McGonagall dismisses them and walks down the hallway. 

The four children don’t listen though and they follow McGonagall. They watch as she walks up to a gargoyle statue and pause

”Lemon Sherbet” she speaks clearly and the statue jumps aside and lets her through

They follow after a few minutes. James walks up and speaks “Lemon Sherbet” the statue jumps aside and the four climb up the stairs to where a door was located. They all get close and listen in

”Albus, what should we do? Their dorm mates are worried about them”

”Minerva calm down I can talk to Mr Lupin and Miss Hallow about their disappearances in the morning” 

The four hear footsteps heading towards the door and they sprint down the stairs and back into a corner. They watch McGonagall leave his office and wait a few minutes before heading back to their dormitory.

”It seem like we’ve got a mystery on our hands” Sirius says with a laugh

”It seems we do Inspector” James says laughing along with his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism is also welcome here


End file.
